Rolling for Some Liquid Courage
by practicingproductivity
Summary: Yukine, Yato, and the others play a game of Yahtzee. Yukine tries Yato's beer to shut him up. 'Nuff said. Yatone Week Day 7.


**A/N:** So here is Yatone Week Day 7! The prompt was drunk. This isn't really edited and is probably a bit OOC but I hope you enjoy anyway!

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Did you want to try a taste, Yukine?" Yato cracked an eye open at his shinki, beer can poised centimeters from his lips. He realized after he said it that it came out more sultry than he intended. Oh well. He supposed that was the price he paid for already having more than a couple cans. At the very least it might make Yukine's reaction all the more amusing.

" _Yato_." There's venom and exasperation in equal measure in the way Hiyori said his name.

He could feel her boring holes in the back of his head, but he ignored it.

"Wha-" Yukine sputtered, his face turning a becoming shade of red. "No! What gave you that idea?" he huffed, crossing his arms tight over his chest.

"I could feel you staring is all," Yato explained with a shrug, "I figured that must be the reason."

"I do not want your beer," Yukine said, turning away.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it," Yato chuckled.

"I'm not-" Yukine cut himself off with a groan. "Look, I'm telling you I do _not_ want your beer."

"You can't hide anything from me, Yukine. I'm your god."

Yato threw his arm around Yukine, or tried to, but Yukine deftly deflected him.

"You can have a sip of mine too if you want," Kofuku offered, beginning to crawl across the table to wave her beverage in Yukine's face. She didn't get very far before Daikoku grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Kofuku-san, not you too!" Hiyori cried.

"I don't want yours either," Yukine told her.

"That's right, Yukine-kun! Don't give in to peer pressure!" Hiyori cheered from the sidelines with balled fists.

"Yato, you could stand to be a better role model," Daikoku sighed. "He's still just a kid."

"But that's the _thing._ " Yato waved a hand at Daikoku. "He'll always be a kid. He's gonna be fourteen for the rest of his—his afterlife. What's the harm in letting him do 'adult stuff' once in a little while?"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Yukine muttered under his breath.

"But alcohol?" Hiyori's features were creased in a disapproving frown.

"What else would you suggest then?" Yato quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Well, um..." Her brows furrowed further. "He could, uh..."

"He can't vote. Or rent a car. Gambling's illegal in Japan," Yato listed.

"There's still got to be something better than _getting drunk_ ," Hiyori countered.

"No one ever said anything about getting drunk," Yato was quick to correct her. "It's just a taste."

Hiyori balled her hands into fists in her lap. Yato had to admit she was cute when she was mad like that.

"I don't want to try anyone's beer," Yukine said loud enough to interrupt their bickering. His face was still red. Also cute.

Kofuku poked her cheek and tilted her head to the side. "How about sex?"

On either side of Yato, Yukine and Hiyori both began to choke on air. He threw his head back and cackled.

Hiyori snatched the aluminum can from his hand and slammed it down on the table in front of Yukine. "If you really want to, I don't see the harm in having just a little," she told him a little breathing heavy.

If he was being completely honest, Yato was very curious to see what kind of drunk Yukine was.

Yukine sighed in resignation. He looked at the can of beer in front of him, the light drained from his eyes.

"If it will shut you up, I'll try it," Yukine said quickly. The metal was warm from where it had been held by Yato's hand.

He tossed his head back and downed everything left in the can. He didn't taste as bad as he'd expected it to.

"Ah!" Hiyori cried, an impotent hand stretched towards him. "...You were only supposed have a sip."

Yukine shrugged. "I feel fine, and if it shuts Yato up, I'm happy."

"Yato, how much beer was left in that can?" Daikoku interrupted Yato's slinging curses at his shinki.

"Um," Yato scratched his cheek sheepishly, "maybe two thirds?"

Kofuku clapped her hands together, and let out an impressed "oooh."

"That's a lot," Hiyori said quietly, her hand now in front of her mouth. She kept her eyes on Yukine, watching for any sign of inebriation.

"I already told you guys, I feel fine." Yukine's cheeks were flushed and at that stage it was hard to tell if it was the alcohol or if he was just embarrassed.

"Sometimes it can take a few minutes," said Daikoku.

Yato ran a hand through his hair. His eyebrows were raised in awe. "I can't believe you drank the whole thing."

"It's not that I planned to," Yukine mumbled, and turned away from Yato. "I just kind of did."

"Let's go back to our game! I want to see Hiyorin whip your butts." Kofuku wriggled in her seat, eager to get things going again. She snatched up the dice. "I believe it's my turn."

Daikoku, too, ran a hand through his hair. He sighed. "I guess what's done is done."

The game was Yahtzee. It had been Yato's idea. In a game purely of luck, just how poorly would the god of poverty do? The answer so far was very.

Kofuku shook the cup with such force one of the die went shooting out. It ricocheted off the wall and beneath a piece of furniture. Again.

"Oops," she giggled.

When it came around to Yukine's turn, he spent a long time staring at the dice.

"What's wrong, Yukki? It's your turn to roll."

Yukine looked a bit startled. He calmly placed the cup and dice down on the table separately. His brows were furrowed into a serious expression. "I was just thinking how much Yato and I owe you for letting us stay here. Thank you for taking of me and this miserable freeloader!"

He bowed his head at a dramatic angle, and with one hand grabbed Yato's and forced him to bow as well.

"Ow, fuck!" Yato exclaimed as his face hit the table.

"Ah, sorry." Yukine winced.

"Aw, of course! Anything for Yukki and Yato-chan!"

"I don't know if I ever said it before, but," Yukine sniffled, wiped at tears welling up in the corner of his eyes, "but I love you guys. You're so nice to me."

"We love you too, Yukki!" Kofuku squealed, diving across the table to scoop Yukine into her embrace. It was only thanks to everyone else's quick reflexes she managed not to knock over all their drinks in the process.

"He's definitely drunk," Hiyori said in a low tone close to Yato's ear.

"Yep," he agreed. "I mean, it's probably true, but the fact that he said it out loud."

"I expect you to take full responsibility for this," she hissed.

"Yeah, yeah." Yato waved her off.

"I love you too, Hiyori," Yukine said.

"Huh?"

"Thank you for always helping me study."

"O-oh, yeah." Hiyori's face turned pink. She tucked away a strand of hair to busy her hands. "You're welcome."

Yukine was quiet for a while after that exchange, giving blinding smiles to each of them.

Yato shifted side to side, waiting eagerly for his turn to come. He felt his heart sinking a little, as Yukine remained silent.

"What about me? Don't you love me too?" Yato finally teased, resting his chin in his hand and pretending he didn't have a personal stake in the response. He forced his mouth into a crooked grin.

Yukine turned away from the others to look at him. His easy smile grew wider when his amber eyes met Yato's. He knew Yukine was was loyal to him, he'd been willing to die for him. But somehow he'd never really though of Yukine also being _fond_ of him.

"Of course I do, idiot. Why is that even a question?" Yukine scoffed.

The corners of Yato's lips quirked upward even further. "Then how come you didn't say that sooner? I'm hurt."

"Because it's embarrassing," Yukine muttered, his cheeks turning even darker. "I love you differently."

His embarrassment was always so adorable.

"Different in what way?" Yato pressed.

Yukine silently, extricated himself from Kofuku's arms. He appeared contemplative.

"As your god and master~?" Yato tried to lead him.

"No, not like that." Yukine shook his head.

There was something sad in the way he'd said that which squeezed Yato's heart. "Then how?"

Yukine closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. There wasn't much time to react between the moment when Yukine's hand was holding the back of Yato's head and the moment Yukine's lips collided roughly with his.


End file.
